


Sleep On My Shoulder

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep On My Shoulder

Katie sighs as she settles, resting her head on John's shoulder. It's been a long day, a tough day and she tries very hard not to cry, hating that she is shaking. John pulls her closer, letting her rest at his side, his touch light as he strokes a hand over her back then lets her settle, feeling her breath play over his collarbone. She is still a little shaky and he smiles softly, stroking her hair gently until she sleeps. He will watch over her, he can't not watch her sleep, he is worried, of course, but he also finds it incredibly calming to watch her sleep. Her arm slackens a little as sleep finally takes full hold and he smiles at her soft sigh as she nuzzles closer. They had been taking their time to ease her back to this but tonight she has needed it enough that she won't fight him on it. She is sleeping confidently at last and she seems happier when she sleeps, a slight smile pulling at her lips before they soften again. He smiles, stroking her hair again, finding himself captivated by her. He has always loved her deeply, but to see her so relaxed and happy, especially after such a long and rough day, is a blessing. He can't help but feel a little pride that she has learnt that she can tell him anything and she always finds her comfort in his arms. 

Sleep takes him soon after.


End file.
